ultimate_dragon_ball_z_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mystery idiot 50/my fav powers.
all credits to vs battles. Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Teleportation, Incorporeality (Literally made out of darkness), Intangibility, Regeneration (At least Low-High, Possibly Mid-High: To defeat Metalia Sailor Moon had to reduce her to a "dark speck of dust"), Darkness Manipulation (Metalia made the entire Sun go dark, she can also absorb entire planets into her darkness.), Air Manipulation (Metalia's presence on Earth created winds so intense and cold that it caused a state of emergency across the globe), Size grows in relation to the amount of energy she absorbed, Energy-Sensing (Metalia can sense the energy of beings on the surface from Deep Underground and was able to sense the energy of individual beings), Energy-Draining (Metalia absorbed energy on the surface from deep underground and was able to absorb an energy attack to her face where her weak point was), Transmutation (Metalia can turn entire kingdoms to stone), Resurrection and Power Bestowal (Metalia revived Mamoru and gave him greater dark power), Brainwashing (Metalia's awakening caused humanity to go insane, and she later hypnotized them to serve her), Illusion Creation (Can transmit images to others psionically), Telepathy, Her Mere Presence can cause beings to go blind, Magic, Existence Erasure, Spatial Manipulation (Her presence warps space) Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can use the powers of all its incarnations: Flight, Is as big as the Center of the Galaxy, Energy Blasts, Aura, Magic, Non-Corporeal, Size Manipulation, Regeneration(Mid-Godly overtime; not applicable in fight situations), Abstract Nature, Immortality (Types 1, 3 & 4), can create aspects of herself, Assimilation, Illusion Creation, Reality Warping, Darkness Manipulation, Intangibility, Energy/Negative Energy Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation and Chaos Manipulation, Transmutation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Resistance to Light Manipulation and Existence Erasure, Healing, Sealing, Age Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation & Mind Control, Body Control, Enhanced Senses, Status Effect Inducement, Soul Manipulation, Attack Manipulation, Essence Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Can alter the destiny of things), Resurrection, Existence Erasure, Telepathy, Power Bestowal, Genius Intelligence (have created highly intelligent creatures like Death Phantom) | All of the above, Sailor Senshi abilities: Immortality (Type 8; as long as its Star Seed is not destroyed or altered, it always returns to life) Transformation (Can also reverse spells with the Henshin), Revitalisation, Void Manipulation (Sailor Chaos's powers of destruction can bypass Mid-Godly Regeneration and prevent a person/object from healing themselves or being restored by a third party - not even Cosmos along with the Lambda Power can recover the damage she causes), Can use Chaos Spawn abilities, Resistance to Chaos Manipulation, Telekinesis, Sleep Manipulation, Space-Time BFR, Essence Manipulation, Anti-Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Minor Conceptual Manipulation and Purification Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Resurrection (can also be revitalised if killed), Cyborgization, Past Life Awareness, Age Acceleration, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Flight, Healing, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 7 and conditionally 8), Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Can see distant events and possible futures, Precognition and limited Telepathy, Holographic Projection, Can unlock powers, Can exist as just a soul or spirit, Astral Plane Manipulation, Can attack non-corporeal targets, some psychic powers, Durability Negation, Teleportation (can also teleport with others), Can survive in outer space, Transformation (can also reverse spells with the henshin) | All previous abilities enhanced, Enhanced Glaivemanship, Magic, Probable Anti-Magic, Attack/Spell Creation, Resistance to Reality Warping, Negative Aura, Energy Absorption and Drain, Life Wiping, Void Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Can reset a being and the evolution of the same to zero | Barrier Creation, Invulnerability, Air Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Enhanced Senses(Can see into other dimensions) | Essence Manipulation (Can remove star seeds): Manipulation of the totality of one's Being; Energy, Matter, Mind, Soul and Spirit via the Galactica Bracelets | Resistance to Existence Erasure(can exist without any effort in the cauldron of the galaxy, which erases everything from existence with a simple touch), Intangibility :' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Purification Powers, Healing, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 & 8), Time Travel, Sound Manipulation, Transformation (Can also reverse spells with the Henshin), Flight, Astral Plane Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Acausality, Clairvoyance, Energy Manipulation, Can breathe in outer space, Can ignore conventional durability and energy manipulation, Aura, Spatial Manipulation, Can attack the Astral Plane, Reality Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulationand Mind Control, Resistance to Void Manipulation (with Forcefield Creation), Existence Erasure, Shapeshifting, Plant Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation, Energy Projection, Extrasensory Perception, Portal Creation, Power Masking, Telepathy, Precognition, Teleportation (Can also teleport in groups and through dimensions) | Cosmic Awarness, Cosmic Creation, Celestial Manipulation, Reality Manipulation, Summoning, White Hole Creation (Can create several objects that can destroy the universe and take control of the entire Cosmos), Conceptual Manipulation (She created the Star Seed, the concept of life, all things that are alive carry a star seed growing with them, all thing, no matter their size, shape or name and planets also and all possibilities are born in the Galaxy Cauldron), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Abstract Existence and Possibly Primordial Force Manipulation | All previous abilities, Sleep Manipulation (Can put enemies into a deep sleep lasting for millennia), Creation (Can create magic objects like weapons and transformation items), Power Bestowal, Psychometry, Telekinesis, BFR, Regeneration (Mid-Godly) Can destroy abstract concepts, Intangibility, Absorption (into Silver Crystal), Sealing (Was able to seal an entire planet and block access to a universe), Matter Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Essence Manipulation (Manipulation of the totality of one's Being; Energy, Matter, Mind, Soul and Spirit), Void Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Existence Modification (can reboot a being to zero) Power Nullification, Weather Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Also with Water Sense, can see through illusions and track things moving through them, can perceive through dimensions, can sense disruptions in space-time, can sense bad omens, danger intuition), Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, BFR, Attacks based on love, Spatial Manipulation and Destruction, Can attack through dimensions, Time Stop, Space-Time Manipulation, Anti Magic, Lightning Manipulation, BFR (Can absorb a galaxy and lock it in place forever), Illusion Creation, Status Effect Inducement, Possession, Life Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Attack based on Underworld and Darkness, Weapon Mastery, Time Travel, Regeneration/Resurrection Negation (With Star seed Control), Resistance to Time Stop, Darkness Manipulation, Power Nullification, Curse Manipulation, Martial Arts, Soul Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Control, BFR, Chaos Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Illusions, Existence Erasure (Can exist without any effort in the cauldron of the galaxy, which erases everything from existence to a simple touch), and Void Manipulation (She was not killed by Sailor Chaos) Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Stealth Mastery, Memory Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Durability Negation, Body Control, Resurrection, Chain Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Information Analysis, Pocket Reality Manipulation (via the Mercury Crystal) Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, "Black Hole Like Composition" (Death Phantom is a spirit possessing the Planet Nemesis as his body. He warped the planet into acting like a Black Hole, being invisible to the naked eye, sucking up matter and energy to grow, warping space-time etc. but does not have any normal singularity), Planet Physiology, Energy Manipulation (Death Phantom can produce "negative energy" which cancels out positive energy. Planet Nemesis drains energy from those nearby it. He can actively convert light and energy into his own negative energy as well.), Energy Projection, Matter Manipulation(Death Phantom can decay matter and can fade even planets out of existence.), Transmutation, Space-Time Manipulation (Warps his local space-time on a highly drastic level, can easily create rips in space-time, can Time Travel via such methods, can affect anywhere in the space-time continuum, his negative energy can mess up apparently the entirety of the space-time continuum), Teleportation (Can travel through alternate dimensions to teleport at will), Illusion Creation (Death Phantom can go so far as to create entire illusory copies of himself, complete with at least many of his abilities), Mind Manipulation (Can brainwash people, and can also corrupt them into evil versions of themselves), Can cause paralysis at will, Intangibility, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 4 & 7), Existence Erasure, Can Create Shards of the Evil Black Crystal, Earth Manipulation (Can Manipulate Large Crystal Shards, and in particular can utilize shards of the Jakokushishou to great effect), Air Manipulation (Can use Evil Black Crystal Shards to create poisonous mists), Reality Warping (Can affect intangible things like King Endymion's Spiritual Projection like they were made of matter), Genius Intelligence, Magic, Can sprout extending flexible arms Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Very large size, Can assimilate matter and energy, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Magic, Energy-sensing, Transmutation, Telekinesis, Space-Time Manipulation, Can merge dimensions | Healing, Energy blasts | Everything from before, Can project astral hands that can steal souls, Can convert everything into darkness Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy Projection and Projection, Magic, Non-Corporeal, Regeneration, Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Illusion Creation, Reality Warping, Darkness Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Fate Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Duplication, Can induce nightmares, Sealing, Age Manipulation Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Transformation, Immortality (Types 1 and 8; as long as her Sailor Crystal is not destroyed or modified, she will always come back to life), Magic, Essence Manipulation (Manipulation of the totality of one's Being; Energy, Matter, Mind, Soul and Spirit), Can destroy star seeds and all the above, bypassing durability, reducing them to nothingness, and reconstruct beings to be loyal to her will, Dream Manipulation (Can attack on the mental plane in dreams), Clairvoyance (Can see distant events in the past and can hear thoughts thousands of miles away), Can walk through magic barriers easily, Enhanced Senses, Telepathy, Electricity Manipulation, Can survive in the void of outer space, Teleportation (can also teleport with others and through dimensions), Stealth Mastery, Can bestow/channel powers into her subjects, Space-Time Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Reincarnation/Revitalization (With Sailor Crystal), Telekinesis, Aura, Can impose the concept of destruction Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invulnerability, Body Control, Immortality (Types 4 and 9), True Flight, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Transmutation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Non-Corporeality, Elemental Manipulation, Reality Warping, Can create things out of nothing such as creating one of the members of the Creation Trio, Age Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Erased falling boulders out of existence. Upscaled from Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina, in which the former's weakened presence was erasing things from existence), Space-Time Manipulation (Stabilized a hole in space-time that was destroying a town, stopped time, broke Palkia's bent space), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Earth Manipulation (Via Earth Power. Can also create psychic orbs that bring meteors down), Magnetism Manipulation (Created the highly magnetic Mt. Coronet), Darkness Manipulation (Can use a darkness attack that deals more damage the more an opponent buffs itself up), Dream Manipulation (Heavily implied to be the booming voice informing the protagonist about Darkrai in Lucas'/Dawn's nightmare induced by Darkrai), Status Effect Inducement, Mind Manipulation (Upscaled from the Lake Trio), Law Manipulation (Created the fundamental laws of the multiverse), Attack Negation (Can nullify virtually any attack that can fall under an elemental type, making it nigh-impossible to damage Arceus with conventional attacks. Its Metal Barrier can negate any effect reason period), Attack Reflection, Memory Manipulation (Upscaled from Uxie), Causality Manipulation (Fighting without even using any of its major powers distorts causal law), Physics Manipulation, Resistance Negation (Its Battle Trozei and Conquest ability does normal damage even if the target is resistant), Forcefield Creation (Protected by a constant shield that protects it from invasive abilities such as Mind Attacks as well as ordinary attacks, can actively create them itself), Statistics Amplification, Summoning (Can call the Creation Trio), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Conceptual Manipulation(Created the very concepts of Time, Space, Antimatter, Emotion, Knowledge and Willpower directly from its own being, and gave shape to the elements which would become the Pokémon Types), Resistance to Telepathy(Resisted the combined telepathic technique of Sheena and her ancestor), Dimensional BFR (functions as Sealing as well), Gravity Manipulation, Power Absorption/Power Mimicry (Can take the powers of its enemies and infuse them with the Plates) Light Manipulation, Precognition (Its Pokémon Conquest ability, Omnipotent, allows it to foresee and dodge incoming attacks), Acausality, Power Nullification (Should possess Dialga's Time Crystal TCG ability, and Giratina's Renegade Force and Devour Light TCG abilities. Heavily implied to be responsible for Destiny Tower, which removes all items and money, and reduces one to their lowest levels and reverts all skills, moves, stats, and abilities upon entering), Can hit incorporeal entities (Due to the aforementioned Omnipotent ability), Chaos Manipulation and Embodiment (Is the realization of the chaos and turmoil in the beginning), OHK(Via Perish Song that causes the user to faint), Sound Manipulation (via Hyper Voice and Perish Song), Can pass through forcefields with Future Sight, Healing (Via Refresh and Recover), Resistance to Spacetime Erasure, Soul Manipulation, Danmaku (Judgment is depicted as a rapid downpour of dozens of bolts of energy in the games, and most of its attacks in Guardian Signs fall under this), Willpower Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Can breathe in space, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Predates beings that predate beings who predate souls), Resistance to Power Nullification and Power Mimicry (Multitype cannot be copied, switched, negated, or replaced. Any attack that tries to fails opposed to not affecting, even if it targets multiple aspects of Arceus' powers) Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Immortality(Types 1, 2, 3, and 8; Cannot be killed unless its prior form, Millenniummon, is killed before Moon=Millenniummon is able to regenerate and resurrect itself. As long as his power of Darkness is infinte, he cannot die.), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, is far superior to its previous forms, Moon=Millenniummon and Millenniummon, who are able to restore themselves even after being completely deleted), Flight, Non-Corporeal, Time Paradox Immunity (Its prior forms were born before its component, Kimeramon, was created) Creation, Time Manipulation(Can manipulate and destroy entire timelines, compress, slow down, and stop time), Can BFR his opponents across space and time, Energy Projection, Soul Manipulation, Resistance to Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Power Nullification and Conceptual Manipulation, Absorption (Can break down and absorb nearly any attack along with life forms, souls, and the very fabric of space-time to bolster its power), Exists outside of space and time, Existence Erasure, Nonexistence Erasure, Conceptual Destruction, Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Age Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, He was able to revive Piemon, Myotismon, Etemon, and Devimon by creating timeslips and created evil copies of the DigiDestined's partners that could challenge Ryo, Cosmic Awareness, Time Travel, Precognition, Petrification, Chain Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Duplication (Can multiply infinitely), Holy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Attack Reflection, Matter Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Telekinesis, Poison Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Resistance to Absolute Zero and Darkness Manipulation, Can shoot missiles, Body Modification, Heat Manipulation, Can generate shockwaves, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Transmutation and Power Nullification with Texture Blow, One Hit Kill, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Mind Reading, Durability Negation (By teleporting his swords within others), Data Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Possession, Absolute Zero, Dimensional BFR, Death Manipulation, Can cross dimensions, If killed he can travel through time and space and revive himself, Omnipresence, Teleportation, Intangibility, Mind Manipulation, Transmutation, Telepathy, BFR(Can seal opponents in self-contained timelines, Can send other people to any part of space and time, having sent Ryo to the very beginning of the Digital World, where all timelines first branched off of), Power Nullification. ': Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Non-Corporeal, Flight / Levitation, Energy Manipulation, Heat Vision, Reactive Evolution, Reality Warping, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, 4th Wall Awareness Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Manipulation, Immortality, Durability Negation, Elemental Manipulation, True Flight, Regeneration, Space-Time Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Omnipresence(while within the Beyond Realm), Matter Manipulation, Teleportation, Creation, Concept Manipulation, Causality Manipulation Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4), Regeneration, Non-Corporeal, Abstract, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Life & Death Manipulation, Power Nullification, Energy Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Acausality, Causality Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Concept Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Nothingness Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Duality Manipulation, Cosmic-Force Manipulation, Entropy Manipulation, Emotion/Empathy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Sealing, Summoning, Magic, Flight, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Size-Shifting, Shapeshifting, Cosmic Awareness, Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscience. Holds the powers of nearly all abstract and cosmic entities, as they are all part of his self Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 10), Transduality (Transcends The Endless and creation), Conceptual Manipulation, Creation and Existence Erasure (Created The Endless as a side-effect of shaping creation, and can destroy them should he wish), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation(Wielded and shaped the primordial energy from which all was created), Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Life & Death Manipulation, Acausality, Causality Manipulation, Regeneration (True-Godly. Walked past 7 different layers of death and no-selled being inflicted with infinite deaths at once. Death herself does not apply to him. Exists beyond all levels of existence and nonexistence, in the boundless void beyond everything), Energy Manipulation, Flight, Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Size-Shifting, Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Godly Magic, Nigh-Omniscience, Precognition, Immunity to Fate Manipulation (Exists outside of Destiny himself and even burned Destiny's book), Power Nullification, Law Manipulation (Shaped existence and its laws into effect) Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 8, and 10), Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence, Regeneration (High-Godly), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Nothingness Manipulation, Entropy Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Flight / Levitation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscience Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Incorporeal, Void Manipulation, Nigh-Omniscience, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Abstract Existence, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Regeneration, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Sealing, Magic, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Entropy Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Acausality, Causality Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Power Nullification, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Omnipresence, Conceptual Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4), Regeneration (At least Low-Godly, possibly-Mid Godly, he spoke an ancient incantation before his demise that can allow him to come back from being erased), Teleportation, Mind Control, Reality Warping, Inter-universal travel, Time Manipulation, Dream Manipulation and Nightmare Inducement, Clairvoyance, Cross-universal awareness (is capable of viewing different realities), Illusion Creation, Intangibility, Energy Projection, Flight/Levitation, Matter Manipulation, Possession, Precognition, Fire Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Madness Inducement (Can create bubbles that can induce madness into whatever it touches), Fourth Wall Awareness (Is aware of the real world and can "see" us), Soul Removal (Did this when he possessed Dippers body), Resistanceto reality warping and space-time manipulation, possible Higher-Dimensional Manipulation :' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation, Levitation, Firing magic projectiles, Can create explosions, Can create forcefields to trap opponents, Mirror Magic, Reality Warping, Can flip between realities, Can create and manipulate universes, Invisibility, Can create countless clones of himself, Illusion Creation, Mind Control (Can take control of people's minds, such as when he turned Luigi into Mr. L), Possible Longevity and Precognition, Invulnerability, Space-Time Manipulation, Can create a giant void that destroys all of existence, Can create worlds in his image, Time Paradox Immunity in Super form (Would be unaffected by the destruction of all timelines, including the one he originates from) Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Omniscience, Omnipresence, Reality Warping, Acausality, Shapeshifting, Telepathy, Higher Dimensional Manipulation Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Manipulation, True Flight, Space-Time Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Teleportation, Summoning, Size Alteration, Shapeshifting, Regeneration(True Godly), all the powers of Demonbaneand Mars Demonbane Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Omniscience, Omnipresence, Acausality, Non-Corporeal, Telepathy, Abstract Existence, Immortality (Type 5), Regeneration (True-Godly), Matter Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Invulnerability, Information Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Plot Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Durability Negation, Transcends all Concepts, etc. ': Reality Warping, Plot Manipulation, Nigh-Omniscience, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, locally restricted Omnipresence, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Text Manipulation, Creation, Durability Negation, Conceptual Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Immortality (Type 4, Type 8 - The Law of Identity doesn't allow his death), Magic, Physics Manipulation, Soul Manipulation | All prior abilities possibly to greater extent, Causality Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Acausality Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Probability Manipulation, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Telepathy, Resurrection, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Omniscience, Omnipresence, Information Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, connecting the virtual worlds to the real worlds (make one real or the other fictional), make a virtual copy of infinite dimensional hyperverse :' 7th, 8th and 9th Sense User, Dunamis and Eschatos Dunamis User, Abstract Existence, Superhuman Physical Characteristcs, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8), Regeneration (Mid-Godly) Concept ManipulationReality Warping, Matter Manipulation (Quantic-level), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, Psychokinesis (Telepathy, Teleportation and Telekinesis), Energy Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscience, Causality Manipulation, Acausality, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation ': 7th, 8th and 9th Sense User, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8), Abstract Existence, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Concept Manipulation, Reality Warping, Atomic Creation, Manipulation, Destruction and Restoration, True Flight/Levitation, Spatial Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Bestowed it upon Pandora), Life and Death Manipulation (Can regenerate and resurrect his Specters by will, and bring the end of mortal lives by will), Energy Manipulation and Waves, Darkness Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Lost Canvas only), Psychokinesis (Telekinesis, Teleportation and Telepathy), Attack Reflection (Any attack without Divine Cosmos thrown at Hades has its potency reverted to its user), Cross-Universal Portal Creation, Illusions Creation, Existence Erasure(Through Greatest Eclipse/Lost Canvas), Causality Manipulation, Acausality, His Cosmos passively disables the Five Senses + Mind, Void Manipulation (Those cut by the Sword of Hades are annihilated completely in body and soul, being removed from the Wheel of Samsara and sent to the World of Emptiness where time does not exist, being unable to ever revive or reincarnate), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Illusions, Dream Manipulation, Life Manipulation & Death Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, and Existence Erasure :' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4), Regeneration(Low-Godly), Time Manipulation, Space Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Flight, Black Hole Creation, Acausality, Can see across all of time and space Nigh-Omniscience, Non-Corporeal, Conceptual Being, Magic, Reality Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Immortality(Type 5), Exists in the highest world and views witches as nothing more than chess pieces (just like how witches view humans), Master of the Overlord Cats, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Elemental Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Creation, Existence Erasure, Information Manipulation, Invulnerability, Durability Negation, Matter Manipulation, Vector Manipulation, Text Manipulation. ': Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Probability Manipulation, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Regeneration, Healing, Nanobots Manipulation, Resurrection, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Omniscience, Omnipresence, Information Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Invulnerability, Conceptual Manipulation, connecting the virtual worlds to the real worlds (make one real or the other fictional) Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Probability Manipulation, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Resurrection, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Omniscience, Omnipresence, Information Manipulation, Invulnerability, Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, connecting the virtual worlds to the real worlds (She can make one real or the other fictional) Category:Blog posts